Generally, the tail of the glasses legs of eyeglasses bends at small angles, and the eyeglasses will not fall off when worn in normal circumstances. However, eyeglasses will fall off when wearers do heavy exercises or sweat significantly, so it is common for some people to tie a string or band which extends at the back of the head or to purchase mated glasses legs having a larger bending angle, which is expensive and inconvenient. Hence, eyeglasses having glasses legs bendable in multiple angles are desirable for many circumstances. They can meet the owner's requirements for relaxation and activity in daily life. They can be bendable at the tail of the glasses legs so as to engage tightly to the flap of the ears and prevent slipping off during exercises, and the user can open or engage them freely as desired.